


Stupid Nephilim

by ShadowGirl548



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGirl548/pseuds/ShadowGirl548
Summary: One scenario that could happen during 3x20. Magnus and Asmodeus try to get his apartment back. Alec finally breaks down after a long day of pushing the pain away and shutting everyone out.Spoiler Warning: If you haven't seen any sneak peaks there are some spoilers for 3x20 in this work so be warned and read at your own risk!





	Stupid Nephilim

Magnus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Asmodeus and Magnus were in the middle of negotiating getting his apartment back when Lorenzo said something to Asmodeus that made Magnus stop. 

 

“What did the Shadowhunter do to get your son his magic back? I can only assume he went running to you once my magic transfusion failed.” Lorenzo asked with a smirk. 

 

Magnus froze. He knew Alec had gone to Lorenzo while he was in the institute infirmary but it hadn’t occurred to him that Alec would go to Asmodeus. They had never even met. Magnus turned to his father and watched his reaction closely. Asmodeus’ eyes were staring intently at Lorenzo, anger behind them. 

 

“This has nothing to do with any Shadowhunter.” Asmodeus snapped. 

 

“What did you do?” Magnus asked Asmodeus before Lorenzo could speak. 

 

“You have your magic, what does it matter now anyway.” Asmodeus exclaimed.

 

“It matters more than anything. I never asked for my magic back. You owe me an explanation. I know you and you don’t do anything without something in return. Did Alec summon you?” Magnus asked. 

 

“No. I was channeled by a warlock. But I made her summon me after he left. He thought he was getting around it, but he didn’t have any idea how powerful I am. A warlock can’t just simply break a bond with me. Plus, I made a deal to get you your magic back. How was I going to do that if I was stuck in Edom?” Asmodeus replied. 

 

“So you would give my magic back…” Magnus paused as the words Alec spoke the night before came back to him in a rush. He hadn’t made much sense and when he said he couldn’t live with him being unhappy the rest of his life, Magnus didn’t question it. Past lovers had broken his heart for more trivial reasons than that. 

 

“You made him break up with me, didn’t you?” Magnus asked.

 

“You don’t see it now but you will. He made you weak and vulnerable. Together, we could control the entire demonic plane.” Asmodeus said, grasping Magnus by the shoulder.

 

“I have told you so many times, that I will not rule by your side. That is not what I want. How could you take the greatest love I have ever had from me?” Magnus asked. 

 

“Don’t be dramatic.” Asmodeus laughed. Magnus glared at him and his anger that was simmering boiled over. He used his magic to push Asmodeus back and held him on the floor. 

“Don’t you ever come near me or Alec again. You are going back to Edom where you belong. I never want to see you again.” Magnus said. He looked over at Lorenzo who had gone on the defense the minute Magnus had used his magic. 

 

“Make sure he is banished back to Edom. I have someone I need to see.” Magnus said. 

 

Lorenzo nodded and gave him a small smile. 

 

Magnus conjured a portal and was about to take a step when Lorenzo called him back. 

 

“Magnus. You can have the apartment back. He was right. It is rightfully yours.” Lorenzo admitted. 

 

“Thank you Lorenzo.” Magnus said returning a smile and turned around walking through the portal and onto the street in front of the institute. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Alec was standing in front of the fireplace in his office. After a long day, he finally let the tears fall. He had held in the pain all day. He was finally alone and the patrols were out for the night. He held the ring that he had planned to give Magnus in his hand, turning it around as the light from the fire bounced off of it. He knew Magnus had to have his magic back by now. Alec was talking himself out of calling Magnus when the door to his office opened. 

 

“What is it?” Alec said without turning around, assuming it was Underhill. 

 

“You stupid Nephilim.” A voice that was unmistakably Magnus spoke from behind him. Alec’s heart stopped. He couldn’t force himself to turn around, to see Magnus. He wouldn’t be able to stop himself from taking him in his arms if he saw his face. 

 

“Magnus. You shouldn’t be here.” Alec forced himself to say. Alec stared at the flickering flames and slid the ring into his jacket pocket. 

 

“Alexander, won’t you look at me.” Magnus pleaded. 

 

Alec closed his eyes and his heart broke again. He didn’t want to hurt Magnus anymore but he had no other choice.   
  
“I have nothing to say to you.” Alec said flatly. 

 

“Well then listen to what I have to say. My father told me what you did. I know you only broke up with me to get my magic back.” Magnus explained. 

 

Alec’s eyes flew open and he turned around. “Magnus, I…” Alec didn’t know what to say.   
  
“Why would he tell you? It was part of the deal that you could never know.” Alec asked, brows furrowed in concern that it had all been for nothing and Asmodeus hadn’t made good on his end of the deal. 

 

“It was actually Lorenzo who guessed it and my father didn’t deny it. I banished him back to Edom and told him to never come near us again.” Magnus said, eyeing Alec. 

 

“Us?” Alec whispered. 

 

Magnus walked up to Alec and put his hands on each side of Alec’s face. Alec knew he still had remnants of tears on his cheeks that he hadn’t rubbed off but he didn’t care. Feeling Magnus’ loving touch again made his heart leap out of his chest. He closed his eyes as Magnus wiped his tears away gently with his thumbs. 

 

“Oh you stupid nephilim.” Magnus whispered in a loving voice. “Why would you ever think I would chose my magic over you?” 

 

A few more tears slid down Alec’s cheeks. “I’m so sorry. I just had to do something.” Alec said. 

 

“I love you more than anything in this world Alexander. My magic I can live without. I can’t live without you. I don’t want to live without you.” Magnus said softly bringing Alec’s forehead to rest against his own. “In my 800 years, I have never loved anyone like I love you Alexander.” 

 

Alec opened his eyes, his heart swelling as Magnus proclaimed his love. “I love you Magnus. You are it for me. I won’t ever love anyone else.” Alec said. 

 

Magnus pulled him forward and pressed their lips together. Just 10 minutes ago, Alec felt like he might never recover from the heartbreak he was feeling and now his heart was soaring as he kissed the man that he loved with all of his heart. 

 

Alec broke the kiss and slid his arms around Magnus’ waist, hugging him tightly.

 

“I never want to be without you Alexander.” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear. Magnus took a step back and Alec let him go with a frown. He could have stayed wrapped in Magnus’ arms forever. Magnus stepped back and knelt down on one knee in front of Alec, snapping his finger and a box appeared. 

 

Alec lost his breath as he realized what was happening. “Magnus” Alec breathed in shock. 

 

“Alexander. You are the love of my life. My magic, my loft, my position means nothing if you aren’t with me. You broke down all the walls I put up around my heart and you have loved me for all of the reasons I have ever hated myself. I want to build a life with you and have a family with you. Will you marry me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood?” 

 

Alec took a second to enjoy this moment and come back from his shock. 

 

“Yes! A thousand times yes!” Alec said, and pulled Magnus up from his feet.   
  
Magnus smiled brightly and pulled Alec forward into a kiss. Alec put his hands on Magnus’ waist and deepened the kiss. They kissed for a few moments and came up for air. 

 

Magnus still had the box with the ring in his hand. He took the ring out and held it out and looked up expectantly at Alec. 

 

Alec took a deep breath and held his left hand out. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. All the pain of the last 24 hours washed away. Everything in the world was right again and he was engaged to the man of his dreams. Magnus slid the ring on to Alec’s ring finger and examined it as his lips turned up into a smile. 

 

The ring was a deep sapphire blue with gold along the edges. Alec smiled at the significance of the color choice of Warlock blue and Shadowhunter gold.    
  


“It’s perfect.” Alec stated as he moved it on his finger with his thumb. Magnus smiled and took his hand in his. 

 

“I have something for you.“ Alec smiled and reached into his jacket pocket. 

 

Magnus furrowed his brow, confused. 

 

“You might have beaten me to the whole proposing thing.” Alec said as he revealed the ring in his finger. 

 

“Alexander.” Magnus spoke with shock in his voice and on his face. “You were going to propose?”

 

“I was. But I hadn’t gotten the chance yet. I guess I was too slow.” Alec said smiling at Magnus. 

 

Magnus smiled back at Alec and then his face dropped. “The dinner.” Magnus said with regret in his voice.

 

Alec knew Magnus was putting the pieces together. He didn’t want Magnus to feel bad. There had been so much going on and he knew it wasn’t the right timing. 

 

“Alexander, I’m so sorry. You were planning to propose and I came to dinner drunk and was awful to you.” Magnus said with sorrow in his eyes. 

 

Alec put his hand on Magnus’ cheek. “Hey, its okay. It wasn’t the right time and you were hurting. I love you and this, today, was perfect.” 

 

Magnus closed his eyes, turned his head and kissed Alec’s palm. Alec pulled Magnus close and kissed him. 

 

Just as they had started to kiss, the door opened. 

  
“Sir… Oh...excuse me, I’m sorry….I’ll come back.” Underhill stammered as he left the room quickly. 

 

Magnus and Alec pulled apart and laughed.

  
“Should you go see what that was about?” Magnus asked. 

 

“It can wait.” Alec said not able to wipe the smile off of his face. 

 

Alec took the ring in his hand and took Magnus’ hand in his. He slid the ring on to Magnus’ ring finger and pulled him in for another kiss. He stopped just inches in front of Magnus. 

“I want to enjoy this moment with my fiance for a few more minutes” Alec said, beaming. 

 

“Fiance, I could get used to hearing that.” Magnus replied, pulled Alec in and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Leave a comment! Also find me on twitter @shadow_girl_548
> 
> Shout out to Suki_Babe for editing this for me and always supporting me in my writing! <3 <3


End file.
